mah_private_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Diamond
Scarlet diamond is the first Non-Homeworld diamond. For that matter she was also the first made on earth by Non homeworld means. She allied herself with Rose Quartz and the Crystal gems. Homeworld saw that she was a diamond and they offered her a chance to join the Great Diamond Authority. When she refused they decided to observe her as she was a unique diamond. However when they found out she was allied with rose quartz they were furious.Scarlet Diamond is one of 4 Roselite Diamonds to have a child with Gold Diamond this being Scarlet-Gold Diamond Relationships Her court † : ''' Scarlet diamond's court was mainly gems sent by homeworld to either shatter or observe her and it consists of the following: * Some Quartz soldiers that were sent out to capture her and put her on trial * Her own pearl * Some Homeworld elites that were sent to observe her Her court also had a pet named Nagini who can speak with her using parsel-tongue. This court aside from her pearl and nagini returned back to normal and served under their normal diamond. Her pearl just went back to being a bush while Nagini just became part of the wildlife. = '''The Great Diamond Authority: White Diamond and some diplomats offered her a chance to join the Great Diamond Authority she politely declined and when WD sent some of BD and YD's gems to observe her she attacked them and thus they became part of her court WD had one of her gems there and that gem returned and told HW and they were furious when it was found out that she was allied with rose Quartz. The Crystal Gems(aside from Rose) † : Scarlett was friends with alot of the original crystal gems those being: * Bismuth * Larimar (Crystal gem) * Serpentine * Biggs however when it was revealed who rose quartz really was she was extremely upset but still continued to fight for "Rose Quartz" = Strawberry Diamond † The 2 were extremely close as they considered themselves sisters as they had alot in common and these are: # they both fought alongside "Rose Quartz" # They both were made in Mask island # They both hated Homeworld # They both had illegitimate children (Scarlet's child would be considered illegimate by Homeworld's standards) # They both Supported or joined the crystal gems # They hated the diamonds Gold Diamond † : She and Gold had a child named Scarlet-Gold diamond and they loved each other very much. The 2 were often seen being happy and other stuff. This is one of 4 illicit relationships the others being: Gold + Strawberry Diamond, Gold + Orange Diamond, Gold + Tektite and Gold + Teal Diamond. With all 4 of them having children and a majority of these children are deceased. She is deceased along with her husband. Hazel Hazel suffered immense abuse at the hands of Scarlet Diamond not only did scarlet say horrible stuff behind her back but She pimped out Hazel's biological mother and adopted her. And if that is not bad enough, She sabotaged Hazel's grades and forced the kids to bully her and forced her to wear a really tight scarf to cover her "wart" (which was in fact Dragonite's gem). She admitted to her court that she hated hazel and thought that hazel was nothing more then a worthless piece of trash. Evidence of her mistreatment can be seen as all she refers to Hazel as is just "Kid", and she makes hazel get her own meals, whenever hazel came home injured, Scarlet did not care at all she sniggered and laughed behind her back. = Unique abilities She has alot of standard abilites e.g Shapeshifting, bubbles and fusion = Phytokenisis and other nature powers: ' Like Dragonite she can manipulate nature and other natural stuff with her mind and she can use it to fight other stuff (Strawberry diamond shares this ability) '''Parseltongue: ' Scarlet Diamond has a pet named nagini who can she communicate with and she uses her pet to sense any trespassers '''Aura projection: Like the other diamonds she can project her aura which is a lilac-red colour and she uses it whenever she wants to. Children ' These are all the children that Scarlet diamond has had '''Aurora Sokolov † : ' Aurora is Scarlet Diamond's eldest child whom she had with Vladimir Sokolov in Russia and she loved her child very much. It is unknown how she would have dealt with the constant vicious bullying her child faced as she was not around to see her child being bullied as she was deceased at the time. But she loved her child very very much. '''Scarlet-Gold Diamond †: Scarlet was not around to have met her 2nd child but she would have loved her 2nd child very much as she loved Gold who was already wanted for alot of crimes those being: # violating article IV of his Bail terms which stated: Gold Diamond Shall not have a female friend, spouse, Girl friend, or mistress # Having an affair with multiple traitors # Having children with the traitors Hazel (Adopted) Hazel was treated like she was worth nothing by Scarlet Diamond and other gems in the empire.Category:Traitors Category:Roselites Category:SU